Game: Into the Nith
A game with Eo as GM and Holben as Grenr. You have been tasked by a wealthy black market dealer with capturing a live mother alhturel without killing any wild animal larger than a brilla or deohe (said black market dealer happens to like animals). Sophonts are fine. Killing a large animal will result in a quarter of the payment being removed, and having no payment means they won't give you a lift and you'll have to get to civilisation on your own. A net gun has been supplied to capture the alhturel with. Luckily, israphels don't live in these parts. GAME A ship, supplied by the dealer's client, drops you off by the coast. It's far from any civilisation. A herd of brilla graze in the distance, deciding the ship isn't a threat. There are no signs of any predators. Grenr grumbles and walks inland, into the nith. You walk for hours without seeing anything. :P It's getting dark, and you should probably find shelter. There's a tree with a hole in the roots, and a very large and ominous burrow. Do you use one of these, or walk onwards to find a place with a less ominous hole? Eh, burrow it is. You go inside. There is a chirruping noise coming from somewhere, but you'll have to feel around in the dark to find any side tunnels. Do you search for the animal, do you rest here anyway, or do you choose a different hole? Search search search for the animal You fell down a hole in a hole. Well done. :P It's not steep enough to hinder you getting out, though. There is a loud screech, and something bites you for 30 damage. It begins screeching again. There's an extremely faint bit of moonlight at the top of the hole you fell through, but it's easy to spot in the pitch black. Flee? Grenr sighs and pulls out his shock rifle. There's a burst of light, a rolling of a hit, and massive destruction. There's a quarter off of your payment. :3 In the burst of light, you managed to see that the destructed shape was a deohe. This means that this is a deohe burrow, and you'll have a whole pack of them tearing you to pieces if you stay. Would you like to leave the burrow? Eh, I'm not here for money :P I fire the shock rifle in the direction it came from, hitting again (I love high MKS). Nothing's there. A root is set on fire, giving you light to see by. As you look around, you notice that the burrow is in a state of disrepair. That deohe must've been the only one left of an obliterated pack. It should be safe tostay here for the night. (If you choose to rest, timeskip until morning.) And then time was skipped You wake up in the morning. The sun is shining, the puths are singing... Although it's not that pretty-sounding, seeing as it's the sound of a group of alhtuputh no more than 50 metres from your hole. They can smell you, and they're interested. Grenr moves out warily, shock rifle at the ready. Fires- rolls a 6, hitting. One of the four alhtuputh explodes. The others take off and flee, due to having a member of their pack randomly exploding. Half-rewards. There is a bewildered herd of aaark in the distance, if you feel like tagging/blasting. I don't kill gratituously :P Let's push forward for the objective. You walk onwards. After a while, you see a shadow on the ground that is vaguely bird-shaped. What do you do? NET IT I roll a 3 A beast with an eight-metre wingspan crashes to the ground. You see two sets of wings, and... A rocky jaw? This isn't an alhturel, it's a young male alhtuputh! You'll still be able to sell it for a large sum of money, though. It's soundproof, and the net is levitating. Must've been some pretty advanced net. The alhtuputh can't bite through or spray any chemicals, either. Since predators like to kill trapped predators, this'll probably be able to draw in the mother alhturel even better than a nice, juicy Skarg. Not quite what you wanted, but should help a lot! With the lure ready then, Grenr sits down with his net gun on his lap and waits. Waiting commences... After waiting a long while, a sgarpo begins hanging around. You can shoot it freely, but you could also keep it as a pet or ignore it. Something appears on the sky's horizon. It splits into two shapes, then comes back together. As it approaches, it become clear that this is what you've been looking for. It's noticed you, though, and is homing in. It speeds up, soaring upwards as well. It'll be out of range until it dives at you. Grenr puts the netted alhtuputh between himself and his prey. BTW, does MKS have any effect on hitting with the net gun? Ya. Ya it does. Anyway... The alhturel dives at high speed, and completely misses. It swoops round again, and you see its massive impaling claws as it fails once more. By the time you're ready to shoot, it's already back up again and starts another dive. It'll probably kill you if it hits. Thanks to my MKS, I will only miss on a 1. And... I roll a 2. :) With a harsh screech, the alhturel comes plummeting to the ground. It nearly collides with you, but the levitation just shoves you to the floor. After a brief check, you see both mother and child. You've completed the mission, and now you just have to call the dealer. Behind you, you hear a crack, which comes from a very young deohe having attacked and killed the sgarpo. Maybe it was from that den, and it hadn't been inside when you killed the other deohe? Whatever happened, it offers you the corpse, and then sits on its butt, looking at you expectantly. Grenr pats the deohe baby on the head and calls the dealer. While he waits, he cooks the sgarpo and gives some to the deohe. The deohe baby seems to like you. You could keep it as a pet. Who knows? When it grows up, it would be a 70-mile-per-hour vicious beast of death that can track down and disable/maim/kill stuff, but it would recognise you as the pack leader as long as you don't go soft on it. The dealer thanks you, and pays you 500 credits for the rel and 300 for the puth. You also get to keep the net gun, and he gives you 4 more nets. Those are the last free ones, though, and it'll be 50c a net from now on. YOU WIN! Category:Games